


Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora" [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Jeffrey Nullier's 'Man With Fedora'" written by Sam_storyteller]</p>
<p>A routine investigation into an art theft turns up Neal's fingerprints on a stolen painting. Neal swears he's never stolen a Nullier painting, but that's only half the truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora" [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536312) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Recorded for PodficBigBang 2011 and Podfic_bingo 2011.

**Length:** 1:54:03

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 104.4 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jeffrey-nulliers-man-with-fedora)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 91.2 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jeffrey-nulliers-man-with-fedora-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/11115.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/10676.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [aron_kristina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/profile) for providing such cool sound art! You can read about it and download the piece itself [here](http://martinius.livejournal.com/157968.html).


End file.
